


Nervous

by HttpRhettAndLink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HttpRhettAndLink/pseuds/HttpRhettAndLink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Rhett and Link are single and face their feelings for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

Rhett sat at his desk, only partially paying attention to the research he was going for Good Mythical Morning. Rhett glanced up to look at Link, who was sitting directly across from him. “God, hes perfect.” Rhett thought as he took in all of Link’s features. The way his eyebrows creased when he was focusing, the way his lips curved, his beautiful blue eyes. Link looked up to to see Rhett staring at him intently.  
“Rhett?” Link asked as he raised an eyebrow questioningly at Rhett. Rhett immediately looked down to his computer screen and began blushing furiously.  
“Yeah?” Rhett answered nonchalantly, like he wasn't just checking out his best friend.  
“Never mind..” Link said as he continued to type. I'm so stupid… Rhett thought to himself. Why can’t I just tell Link how I feel about him? Rhett closed his laptop and stood up.  
“I’ll be right back.” Rhett said as he walked out of the room.  
“Okay.” Link replied, but Rhett was no longer paying attention. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. He entered the room and locked the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and let out an audible sigh. Why was it so hard to admit that he liked Link?! Rhett had started developing feelings for Link about four years ago. Him and his wife had gotten a divorce and Link had turned to Rhett for comfort. Rhett had spent countless hours, days, even weeks, trying to reassure Link and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Link had spent the night at his house quite often during this time in his life. Rhett so desperately wanted Link to sleep in his bed with him. He wanted to hold Link close to him. He wanted to hug and kiss him, but he never built up the courage to voice his thoughts to Link. Why would he? Their friendship was perfect, but Rhett wanted something more than a platonic relationship with Link. He wanted to be able to call Link his. Rhett soon realized that this fantasy would be completely unreachable if he didn't act soon, but Rhett remained quiet. He didn't want to screw up their friendship, and most of all, he didn't want to be rejected by Link. Rhett had put off telling Link for so long, and today was the day he was going to tell Link. Rhett quickly fixed his hair and straightened his shirt out. What if he says no? What if he's disgusted with me? What if-  
“Rhett? Are you in there?” Link asked.  
“Yeah, its me.”  
“Are we leaving soon?”  
“Yeah, how about in five minutes?” Rhett suggested.  
“Okay.” Link agreed, Rhett let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the bathroom.  
“Do you have my keys?” Asked Rhett. Link reached in his pocket and tossed them to Rhett. The two men said their goodbyes to the crew as they departed. Rhett and Link had gotten in the car and drove towards Link’s house to drop him off. The first few minutes of the car ride were silent. They were both obviously in deep thought. Link was the first to break the silence.  
“Are you okay? You seemed a little… off today.” Link said, his face full of concern.  
“Yeah, im fine…” Rhett said in a weak attempt at convincing Link that he was fine, when in reality, Rhett was not fine. He was nervous and scared, he had been all day.  
“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Link asked, his voice full of sympathy.  
I dont know if I can tell you this…  
“Yeah, I know.” Rhett replied.  
“So whats wrong then? Theirs obviously something you're not telling me here.” Link kept trying to pry information from Rhett.  
“Well, theirs nothing wrong but…” Rhett trailed off as they pulled into Link’s driveway. Rhett was about to confess.  
“Dude, really, what is it?”  
“I-” Rhett paused, hesitant to tell Link. “I love you, Link…” Link didn't say anything. They sat there in silence for a minute.  
“I love you too, Rhett.” Link admitted quietly.  
“Wait, really?” Rhett asked, dumbfounded.  
“Yeah. I've been waiting for you to say something.” Typical. Link always wanted other people to make the first move. Rhett didn't know what to say, so instead of saying something, he pulled Link closer and kissed him. Panic surged through his body. At first, he was scared he was going to mess this moment up, but eventually, his worries were blocked out and the only thing he was focused on was his friends full lips pressed against his. A wave of relief flooded his mind when Link moaned. Rhett broke off the kiss to take Link’s glasses off.  
“Wait” Link said before Rhett took his glasses off and they started kissing again. “Should we go inside?”  
“Yeah.” Rhett said as they got out of the car and locked it. Link opened his front door and they stepped inside. Link led Rhett to his bedroom. Rhett entered the room and Link followed. Rhett closed the door behind them and pinned Link against the wall, one hand holding Link’s arms above his head, the other traveling down his torso towards his throbbing erection. Rhett moved his head down for another kiss, and Link tilted his head upwards. Link felt like he was in heaven. Link loved being controlled and pushed around in the bedroom, especially when he was completely giving himself to the man whom he had a crush on for almost five years. He felt so helpless to Rhett and he loved it. Link moaned loudly as Rhett started massaging his dick through his thin camo briefs. Rhett slowly pulled away from the kiss.  
“How far do you want to go?” Rhett asked, still massaging Link’s dick.  
“I can’t think straight when you're touching me like that.” Link said, breathing heavily. Rhett removed his hand from the smaller mans pants.  
“I want you, Rhett.” Link said after a minute of thinking, his voice full of lust.  
“Okay, are you ready?” Rhett asked.  
“Yeah.” Link said in a breathy voice as he set his glasses aside. Rhett pinned his arms above his head and began stroking his cock again.  
“Oh gosh, Rhett.” Link whispered as his cock twitched. Link tried to thrust his hips but Rhett held them firmly in place.  
“If you want to cum, you're going to have to cooperate with me.” Rhett said in a low, seductive voice.  
“Rhett...” Link pleaded. Rhett’s own arousal was begging for some sort of release, so he stopped stroking Link. Rhett walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, dragging Link with him.  
“Get on your knees.” Rhett commanded. Link obediently got on his knees and unbuckled Rhett’s pants. Link slid Rhett’s pants down and caressed his inner thighs. Rhett moaned Link’s name as Link groped Rhett’s cock through his briefs. Link lightly traced the outline of Rhett’s erect dick.  
“You’re such a tease.” Rhett said as his cock twitched. Rhett pulled his underwear down to reveal his fully erect cock. Link took it in his mouth and sucked hard. Rhett began thrusting his hips upwards. Link suppressed a gag as Rhett’s dick hit the back of his throat. Rhett felt his cock twitch as Link deep throated him.  
“Link, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop.” Rhett said in a low voice. Link immediately stopped sucking Rhett and stood up to take his clothes off. When Link was naked, he straddled Rhett’s hips, grinding down.  
“I love you so much” Link whispered into Rhetts ear. Rhett felt a shiver go down his spine. Link kissed Rhett with force. Rhett loved Link so much. He wanted Link so badly for so long, and now he could have Link all to himself. Rhett reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out an unopened bottle of lube.  
“Planning ahead, I see?” Link teased.  
“Shut up. Do you want to give or take?” Rhett asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
“Take.” Said Link. Rhett grabbed his cock and coated it with lube. Link climbed off of Rhett’s lap and repositioned himself in a way to give Rhett better access to him. Rhett stuck a finger in Link and began exploring. Link moaned as Rhett’s finger found his sweet spot. Rhett used his other hand to tease the tip of Link’s leaking dick.  
“Please, Rhett. I don’t want to cum yet.” Link begged as he squirmed. Rhett stopped stroking and pulled his finger out of Link and replaced it with his length.  
“Oh gosh, Rhett.” Link said in surprise.  
“Does it hurt too much? Should I stop?” Rhett asked, feeling guilty that he hadn't prepared Link enough.  
“No, just go slower.” Link said. Rhett went as slow as he could until Link was ready. Link began rocking his hips against Rhett. Rhett’s thrusts began to quicken as he neared the edge.  
“Link, I'm going to cum soon…” Rhett said.  
“Me too.” Link replied. Rhett wrapped his hand around Link’s member and began pumping. Link moaned Rhett’s name as he came all over both of their chests. Rhett came shortly after and the two men lay in bed. Rhett was the first to break the silence.  
“I liked that a lot.”  
“Me too.” Link moved closer to Rhett. Rhett gently tilted Link’s head up and they kissed. Link wrapped his hands around Rhett’s head, pulling him closer. Rhett couldn't help but smile. He was denied Link for so long that he almost forgot what it was like to be with someone he loved so much. He felt Link pull away from the kiss.  
Link looked Rhett in the eyes and smiled “I love you so much, Rhett. I want to be with you forever.”  
“I love you too, Link. Trust me, I want to be with you forever, too.” Rhett returned the smile and put his arms around Link as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
